Heat
by ChocolatePhantom93
Summary: The dragon slayers have all gone into heat and now face the task of finding mates; and everyone seems to have their eyes on a certain pain haired fire mage. (This is not a stolen work; I took this from my wattpad and put it up here) Smut. Mpreg. Yaoi. Slight yuri. [Gratsu. Stingue. Gale.]
1. COPYRIGHT

**Copyright © 2015**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 **Enjoy _Heat_ please do not copy my work, that is theft, which is illegal... so don't do it kids. (kids really shouldn't read this one though...)**


	2. Dragon Mating (Prologue?)

**Basics**

Dragons, and even the dragon slayers, when it came to mating, mated for life. Dragons were separated into two groups when it came to mating, _Dominants_ and _Submissives_. The dominants were the ones to mark their mates, to claim them. They protected their mates during battles, giving anything to make sure they were okay. All _submissives_ , both male(which was rare) and female, were carriers, meaning they could bare children. They cared for the young, and were marked and claimed by their _dominants_.

When a submissive is marked, it ensures that they have a mate, but they're not completely claimed. Most dragons and slayers respect this, but a select few refuse to lose a submissive to another dominant. When a submissive is claimed, it means they have performed sexual intercourse, and their dominant had released inside of them. The submissive has final say in a relationship, they have the right to say no. Both the submissive and the dominant must both have their whole heart in their relationship, or the their magic will not bond properly, and the sub will not be claimed entirely, despite any sexual acts they partake in.

During mating season, the sub will release a strong, mesmerizing aroma that attracts possible mates to them, while doms only release an aroused aroma. Several weeks before mating season subs with strong magic elements, unknown to the doms, choose to partake in fights to choose a mate stronger than themselves. To subs with weaker magic elements, during mating season, doms will fight with each other to impress a sub.

This all also applies to dragon slayers.

 **Changes**

Differences between the two were that a dragon slayer could also fall for a human sub/dom who was not a dragon slayer. When non-dragon slayers were constantly around dragon slayers they could also go into a form of heat, caused by the proximity. Humans who were not dragon slayers, after being around one/many could also learn to sense whether they would be considered dominant or submissive. While females were rarely dominant, males were rarely submissive, making both rare and quickly targeted during the season.

When a male dragon slayer is a submissive, with a strong magic element, they often go through drastic personality changes during the season. This is typically to attract more attention, giving the sub more of a variety to choose from. These changes could go from being loud, obnoxious, and annoying; to cute, innocent, and shy. They would easily get flustered, and blush brightly. Unlike the doms they are only lightly aroused when in heat. Dominant male dragons and slayers are like horny dogs during season, and would be willing to do anything to get their sub in a bed.

 **Problems**

If a submissive is forced into a sexual act prior to the season, they are not entirely claimed, although in most cases are left mate-less. Dominant males take pride in clutching the virginity of their mate, making the sub all the more attractive in their eyes. When that innocence in taken away it will end one of three ways: A dominant will take pity on the sub and claim them anyway, they will not have a mate, or the one responsible will also force the sub to be their mate.

When subs are forced to be another's mate, they become depressed, and their magic could end up taking over, killing them. A sub can never be happy unless they are with the dom they love, and the dom that loves them and treats them well in return.

 _*Click*_

I sighed scanning down the email from Gajeel. I had asked him to send me some info on mating season, since Igneel refused to talk about it in better detail. My face was red, reading about this was so embarrassing. I found out at age 12 that I was a submissive, though thinking about it, Igneel said something about appearance being a hint, and my hair is pink, so...

I knew I would end up with a male, but the thought terrified me. I did NOT want to be dominated by ANYONE. Well, maybe that's not entirely true, I do kinda like someone. But I know there is NO WAY he would ever like me back, he's straight...I think. I'm pretty sure he like Juvia anyway.

I sighed again. Thanks to Gajeel, I'm going into heat 2 YEARS EARLY! I'm 16 years old(the youngest one out of EVERYONE!), he's 18. Gray, who I kinda have a crush on, is also 18; almost. He's turning 18 the day before all of us go into season. By all of us I mean all of us dragon slayers, and probably some of our guild mates, this whole thing has got me shitting bricks. Gajeel has tried to explain that it's for our happiness, but he doesn't understand, he's a dominant. He's also got Levy. I'm the only sub out of all of us dragon slayers. Rogue is BI which means he shares both tendencies. But what about the people in the guild who end up affected? Who will be what? I have a feeling Erza is a dominant female, SCARY!

What am I going to do? What if I so something really stupid when I'm in heat? I'm going to embarrass the shit out of my self. WAH! What if I get pregnant?

I passed out at the thought...


	3. Chapter 1

**Natsu POV-**

I stood there, waiting for my older brothers to, as they put it, "Escort" me to the guild. Tomorrow marks the 2 month preparation for the mating season, when the "changes" will occur and we have to let the guild know. Of course they aren't worried about the season for themselves, no they both have mates. No, it's me they're flipping out about. I've never dated in my life and I've only ever had a crush on one person, who will never share my feelings. So tomorrow I get to start acting like a total uke, because I AM one, for a whole two and a half months. Both Sting and Gajeel said they and the guild would probably have to protect me from perverts.

I finally saw Sting, with his mate Rogue, and Gajeel, with his mate Levy, walking towards me. Levy was squealing like a fangirl as she continuously stated the she can't wait for me to turn...less like me, and that its so cute how much Gajeel actually cares. It's not that he cares more than she (or anyone else for that matter) thought, it's just that he doesn't want me carrying some rapist's kid, then being depressed and mate-less. My thoughts were interrupted by my brother, Sting, glomping me into the ground. I struggled under his bone-crushing hug, until Rogue ordered him off. "Sting, get off your brother. You're suffocating the kid." He crawled off of me, half heartedly glaring at his mate. I stood back off brushing myself off, Gajeel ruffled my hair smirking ever so slightly. Now we were all heading to the guild to explain dragon mating season stuff, and that I'm the youngest of three kids. They still don't know that Gajeel is my brother, same with Sting, or how young I am. This is so embarrassing, everyone gets intimidated by me because they think I'm 18 when I'm the youngest of my generation in fairy tail, I'm onlly 16!(his 'generation' is all the kids who were there from the beginning; Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, gray, Natsu, Erza etc)

We arrived in about five minutes and we were ready to go inside, Gajeel and Sting in front of us all, then Levy and Rogue, while I lagged behind everyone.I really did not want to do this. Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and I had been talking about what we were going to say, and THEY all agreed that they would threaten them to PROTECT ME! Despite have a...drastic...personality change I can still defend myself! I'm not weak! Red dusted my cheeks as we walked in the guild, earning a lot of stares. Although most of them were probably because Sting and Rogue were with us. We already told Gramps so he already knew, and so did Laxus, considering he's gonna go through it too. Gray was just staring at me, and I felt really self conscious, my cheeks turned a darker red as I joined Levy, Rogue, and my brothers on the stage. Gajeel gave a nod to Gramps, who merely coughed to get the guilds attention. I felt all eyes on me until Gajeel began to speak. "Okay, we got some important stuff to say to you people, so listen up!" He looked at everyone before continuing."First order of business," he sighed. "Is why these two are here." he gestured to Sting and Rogue. "Well guess what, we're brothers." He said, putting a hand on Mine and Sting's shoulders looking at the ground. Whispers could be heard from the guild, before we were bombarted with questions.

"Who's the oldest?" Mira asked, unfazed by the announcement. A smirk crept onto Sting and Gajeel's faces. Oh no.

"I'm the oldest at 18," Gajeel started, "Then Sting(also 18 but born after)," He paused. "Gehee, then Natsu at 16." both Sting and Gajeel said at the same time. The guild stiffled laughs and giggles, while the girls 'awwed' at me, my face was bright red.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, pouting. I hid my face in my scarf, while my sensitive hearing picked up whisper.

"Seems like he's already going through the changes." It was Gajeel to Sting and Rogue. Damn it! this was going to be a long two months.

"Next, tomorrow is the start of the dragon mating season,"everyone got quiet. "So there will be changes, not only in us dragon slayers, but in some other members of the guild too." Now he had their attention. "Lucy, Erza, Happy, Carla, Lilly, Loke, Juvia annnnnd Gray, will definitely be affected. Everyone else, we'll find out tomorrow. I don't exactly know how it will affect you all since you're not dragon slayers(wendy's too young), but the reason is the proximity to us. Actually Natsu shouldn't even be going through it for another two years." He looked at me, then back at the crowd of guild members. "However there are somethings you should know about it. During mating season dragons are separated into two main groups: dominants and submissives. Most females are submissives, just as most males are dominants; however that is not always the case, it is possible for females to be dominant just as it's possible for a male to be submissive, though both are very rare. Males who are submissive need a dominant male or female mate, who can defend them when necessary, dominant females need a submissive male or female, and dominant males need a submissive male or female; this is so there can be offspring. All submissives can reproduce. There is one other category, which is BI meaning they take on both submissive and dominant traits, like Rogue here, but this is also rare, they can also bare children. I'm a dominant, Sting's a dominant -surprisingly enough- and Natsu here," He paused again, and I hid behind Rogue to hide from the embarrassment. "...is a submissive." I pushed my head into Rogues back, gripping his shirt, waiting for the smart ass remark from Gray. It never came. I poked my head out and all eyes were on me, I was even more flushed now. Thankfully, Gajeel started talking again. For those we know will be affected goes as follows, for the girls: Erza is a dominant female -big surprise there- Juvia and Lucy are submissive females. For the exceeds: both Happy and Lilly are domniants, and Carla is a submissive. Last , for you other losers: both Gray and Loke are dominants. Now as for the matter of my little brother," oh no, over protective mode, this is worse than the guild knowing I'm an UKE! " You have to prove you can protect him when he needs it, and Sting and I will be the ones who will approve. Just remember: although you get to show off and impress him, he has to agree. And it HAS to be because you love him, not just lust after him. Got it?" He growled out the last part, a dark aura surrounding both of my brothers. If they keep doing that than I'm gonna stay single forever.

"One more thing," Sting said. "Dragons mate for life, so in chosing Natsu you are saying that you will stay with him until death. You will not cheat, you will properly love and care for him, and you will protect him." He glared at the guild. "The one whom Natsu agrees to mating with will place a mark somewhere on his body, showing that he is yours. That mark will only disappear if you do not love him enough, or you cheat on him -with the intention of loving another, not like someone else kisses you and you push away-is that clear?" He growled, the guild was actually freaked out, they have two overprotective dragon slayers glaring at them, who also happen to be the only family I have since Igneel left.

 **No Pov-**

Gray thought about Gajeel's speech that whole night, about how Natsu is a submissive, how he can carry children, how he must find a mate that will be with him forever...He also thought about what would happen tomorrow. He, along with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Loke(not counting exceeds) will somehow act or change. He just thought about everything that'd been said; and wondered who Natsu wants to be his mate. Gajeel said that he must have a dominant mate; whether it be female or male. He thought about how the four of them were 'catagorized'; Lucy was bubbly and annoying, Juvia is a stalker, Erza is...Erza, Loke is the ladiesman(maybe...*Evil grin*), I'm the -as Natsu calls me- stripper, and Natsu...puts his emotions forth and does things for everyone else despite his own health and always cheers people up with his adorable grin-and has cute pink hair-. It was dependent on who it was, their habits, their, looks, their personality. But one thing he was certain of; he was going to win Natsu over.

 **Laxus, Loke, Gray, and ? Pov-**

 _Natsu, you will be mine._

 **Natsu Pov- The Next Day**

The day went by quickly and sadly so did the night and before I knew it my smokey scent was replaced by a sweet sugary one, and I was getting flustered in a conversation with everyone. Stuttering thing and stutter that, and EVERYONE thinks it's 'Absolutely adorable.' Everyone at the guild has been gushing all day, and all of the guys(17,18,19, and 20, not like wakaba and macao) have just been staring at me like I'm an all you can eat buffet. I finally got tired of all of the looks I was getting, and decided that Team Natsu should go on a mission, happy refused but Lucy, Gray, and Erza were quick to agree. It was a simple job to help deliver some magic items from magnolia to Clover and Hargion. Erza kept complaining that I was acting childish, only earing a pout from me. Erza and Gray ended up with blushes on their faces, but I don't get why. At one point I tripped and fell on top of Gray, who fell on top of Erza, who fell on top of Lucy. I was about to get up when I smelt Gray's scent (the one that attracts his mate, he didn't just sniff him) simple, mint and vanilla and it drove me crazy. Before I did anything stupid I snapped out of my daze. I jumped off of Gray and brought my knees to my chest. "I-i-i'm s-sorry. D-don't h-h-hurt meeeeeeee!" I whispered more to Gray than anyone else. They just stared at me, we haven't even gotten to the job site and I was already screwing it up. Gray offered me his hand, and I blushed but took it. And we were on our way again. I was still blushing and kept looking at my hand. It didn't help I have a crush on him. Then we saw someone I only vaguely remembered, and he was eye raping me, like the guys back at the guild.

 **Gray Pov-**

Natsu has been acting...shy and cute -more than normal- He tripped and fell on me, causing me to fall on Erza, and Erza to fall on Lucy. He stayed on top of me just long enough to get a whiff of his scent (the mating scent), it smelt like chocolate and sweets, and I wanted more. He got off and curled into a ball and began to frantically apologize, like he thought we were all going to slaughter him if he didn't. He looked so helpless, this must be hard on him. I sighed and offered him my hand, which he took and I pulled him up. He kept looking at his hand and blushing. I smirked, I just might have him. We continued to walk when a familiar face showed up. He looked different, and had a new guild mark. His spikey red-brown hair sticking up in every direction, and piercing eyes staring at Natsu. He looked him up and down, his eyes glazed with lust. The second generation dragon slayer licked his lips, and I felt anger and jealousy burning inside of me. He noticed and smirked at me. Then a quiet but firm voice spoke up.

 _"Cobra..."_


	4. Chapter 2

**_Previously_**

 _Natsu has been acting...shy and cute -more than normal- He tripped and fell on me, causing me to fall on Erza, and Erza to fall on Lucy. He stayed on top of me just long enough to get a whiff of his scent (the mating scent), it smelt like chocolate and sweets, and I wanted more. He got off and curled into a ball and began to frantically apologize, like he thought we were all going to slaughter him if he didn't. He looked so helpless, this must be hard on him. I sighed and offered him my hand, which he took and I pulled him up. He kept looking at his hand and blushing. I smirked, I just might have him. We continued to walk when a familiar face showed up. He looked different, and had a new guild mark. His spikey red-brown hair sticking up in every direction, and piercing eyes staring at Natsu. He looked him up and down, his eyes glazed with lust. The second generation dragon slayer licked his lips, and I felt anger and jealousy burning inside of me. He noticed and smirked at me. Then a quiet but firm voice spoke up._

 _"Cobra..."_

 **Now**

 **No POV**

Cobra stood in the path of the fairy tail mages, a smirk on his face, lust in his eyes. He licked his lips, Gray growled. How dare he! Natsu was going to be his! The auburn haired boy's smirk widened. "It's been a while Salamander, your cuter than I remember." he said grinning earning a blush from Natsu much to his dismay. Stupid hormones...The smell of sulfur and metal filled Natsu's nose. He nearly gagged at the older's mating scent, which he seemed proud of. Cobra didn't notice that his target mate was disgusted by his scent, though even Gray would agree that it's gross.

Gray and Erza took a fighting position in front of the two submissives, magic circles at their feet. "Leave now you have no business here." Erza spoke with all the authority she could. Cobra kept a cool look, he had never fought Erza, he didn't know her strength.

"Oh but I do, however I will take my leave I have some...planning to do. I play with you some other time." He smirked before walking off. Gray looked to Natsu worriedly, but only received a smile from the younger boy.

They continued their walk to the job site where they were met with a young woman, maybe in her thirties, who was holding a small child. "Oh, hello you must be from fairy tail?" She asked as she sent the child to the back of her small shop. The four mages nodded, Gray lifting his shirt that was miraculously still on his body, Lucy holding our her hand, Natsu turning to show his exposed shoulder Erza doing the same. The woman nodded and brought them to the back of the store.

"So what I need is for you to take these boxes to Hargeon and Clover for me," She explained.

 **Natsu POV-**

We looked at the mountain of boxes that could easily rival Erza's luggage. "How exactly are we gonna carry all of this to Hargeon AND Clover...?" I asked softly.

The four of us looked to the woman. "You guys can borrow the company truck if you need transportation." She said smiling. I immediately felt sick. My face was green, I brought a hand to my stomach.

 **Gray POV-**

"That would be wonderful," Erza said politely. "Thank you." We all nodded and went to load the truck. Lucky for us Erza has super strength and could carry like 30 boxes at once which sped up the process. Lucy got into the truck and we noticed Natsu had his head down, his fringe covering his eyes. Erza looked to me and we nodded She walked up to Natsu and whispered a small "sorry" in his ear before knocking him out. His unconscious body fell into my waiting arms. I carried him bridal style to the truck and sat with him resting on me. Erza sat in the driver seat and began driving the truck, the sun was going to start setting soon and we wanted to get to Hargeon before sundown. Lucy looked at me.

"Hey Gray," she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I mumbled still looking at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"Why don't you confess to Natsu?"

I sighed ' Because I'm a coward...' I didn't say anything yet, I just brushed Natsu's pink hair behind his ears. He stirred and pressed himself against me a bit, I blushed.

"Seriously, why, he clearly has a crush on you, and I know you've loved him for a long time."

"But I can't know that for sure..." I whispered, I don't know if she heard me.

"Because his heat technically hasn't started yet. Gajeel said it was a preparation time, for submissives to get perspective on their perfect mate, his actual heat starts into 2 weeks. That's what he said. I want to prove myself, that I can protect him." Gray spoke quietly, almost monotonously. His smile was now sad as he pressed a kiss to Natsu's temple, gently pressing his body against the smaller one. To his surprise, Natsu leaned into Gray's chilly body, enjoying the cooler temperature it provided. It tamed his blazing fire; cooling the raging inferno to a bearable point. Gray felt like he could stay like that forever, but sadly, if he stayed any longer he would crush the younger boy. He settled with just resting him on his lap; while he unconsciously cuddled into Gray's chest.

"See? Even in his sleep he knows it's you. He loves the coolness you give him. Why don't you just confess?"

"I will...in time."


	5. Chapter 3

_**Last time-**_

 _"Because his heat technically hasn't started yet. Gajeel said it was a preparation time, for submissives to get perspective on their perfect mate, his actual heat starts into 2 weeks. That's what he said. I want to prove myself, that I can protect him." Gray spoke quietly, almost monotonously. His smile was now sad as he pressed a kiss to Natsu's temple, gently pressing his body against the smaller one. To his surprise, Natsu leaned into Gray's chilly body, enjoying the cooler temperature it provided. It tamed his blazing fire; cooling the raging inferno to a bearable point. Gray felt like he could stay like that forever, but sadly, if he stayed any longer he would crush the younger boy. He settled with just resting him on his lap; while he unconsciously cuddled into Gray's chest._

 _"See? Even in his sleep he knows it's you. He loves the coolness you give him. Why don't you just confess?"_

 _"I will...in time."_

 **Now-**

 **Natsu POV-**

I felt a nice chill over my body, it felt amazing, it was taming the burning fire inside me. It comforted me, I felt complete. I moved closer to it, I wanted more.

I awoke to a jolt, and felt my stomach lurch. Strong arms wrapped around me holding me still, and that familiar chill calmed my bubbling stomach. I was still disoriented and couldn't understand what was happening. I leaned back and relaxed as someone rubbed circles on my back and running fingers through my tangled pink locks. Slowly I dosed off again.

When I awoke I was laying in soft grass, Gray was hovering over me with a worried expression. "Are you all right? You passed out almost two hours ago..." He trailed off.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Pink dusted my cheeks. He was very close to my face, and I wanted to seal that distance, but didn't. Gray would probably ask Juvia to be his mate anyway...

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up towards the truck and handed me a few boxes to bring into the building. We had arrived in Hargion, and had to deliver the cargo so we could go to Clover, then back to Magnolia.

As we brought in box after box we got sweaty, it was 89 degrees and the sun was blazing. My eyes were immediately drawn to Gray's mostly naked form. He was down to his boxers and sweat was glistening on his chiseled abs, he black hair flattened to his head. I unconsciously licked my lips and saw Lucy smirk from the corner of my eyes.

 **Gray's POV-**

We'd finally finished up in Hargion and we were off to find food. "Hey Natsu, come with me for a minute." I took his small hand in mine pulling him away, Lucy winked at me, and Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Where?" He asked. Excitement danced in his eyes, along with nervousness, his cheeks coated with a blush. I tugged him to a small pier overlooking the water. The orange and red of the sunset giving the water a serene look , and making Natsu's tan skin glow and his eyes stand out.

"Look." I said pointing to the sun as it met the water. His eyes widened as he starred at the lovely view.

"Sugoi," He breathed out. "It's beautiful, Gray." A smile graced his beautiful features as he turned to look at me. I smiled back at him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yeah, kinda like you. " I whispered in his ear, earning a blushed. He looked away, and I pressed my lips to his hair and pulled away. "Come on, I know you're hungry, we're gonna go eat before we get on the train." I felt him stiffen, then relax as we walked to the restaurant. It wasn't until we were inside that I noticed that our fingers were tangled together. I smiled but let go when I saw Lucy and Erza making weird faces at us. He looked a bit disappointed, but smiled yet again at the smell of food being emitted from the restaurant; though he didn't eat as much as any of us expected. Although it's probably because he doesn't want to puke later, I was still worried.

After arguing with Lucy and Erza for about ten minutes, we had agreed to staying the night in a hotel. Natsu and I in one room, and Lucy and Erza in the other. We also secretly decided to leave early, so Natsu would be asleep and we wouldn't need to knock him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the job went smoothly, Natsu stayed asleep on the train,and we got the job done without delay. Erza said we would get the money when we got back to the guild and with that we started back to Magnolia.

 **No POV-**

The group arrived at the guild safely with no further interruptions. As they entered the guild, a strong scent filled team Natsu's noses. It was like electrical burning and as they looked around they saw a pair of sharp grey-blue eyes staring them down, a lightning shaped scar across his right eye. Natsu's eyes widened as Gray and Erza took their place in front of the submissive wizards. Natsu grunted, he could still fight submissive or not.

"Hn. So Natsu's a submissive huh. This should be fun." Blonde hair covered his eyes as he stared, and Gray let out a possessive growl.

 _This asshole won't take Natsu from me, I won't let him_


	6. Chapter 4

**_Previously-_**

 _The group arrived at the guild safely with no further interruptions. As they entered the guild, a strong scent filled team Natsu's noses. It was like electrical burning and as they looked around they saw a pair of sharp grey-blue eyes staring them down, a lightning shaped scar across his right eye. Natsu's eyes widened as Gray and Erza took their place in front of the submissive wizards. Natsu grunted, he could still fight submissive or not._

 _"Hn. So Natsu's a submissive huh. This should be fun." Blonde hair covered his eyes as he stared, and Gray let out a possessive growl._

 _This ass won't take Natsu from me, I won't let him_

 **Now-**

 **No POV-**

Natsu wanted to laugh. Did they really think he WANTED Laxus as his mate? Really? After all of the shit he'd put all of them through? Even though he was forgiven and snapped out of it the guy almost killed him, if not for Gajeel he would have succeeded.

Laxus wore a cocky grin that was practically screaming 'he's gonna pick me.' Why wouldn't Natsu choose him? He was strong, he could provide, he could protect. Of course he was also good looking, he had muscles that girls drool over, the perfect dominant for a submissive. Dragon slayer or not. The blonde smirked. 'So the little ice mage wants pinky too huh.'

Gray growled again, it seemed everyone knew of his feelings toward the pinkette, except the small fire mage. Though he was thankful for the opportunity to prove himself to Natsu. He glanced back at the shorter boy only to find him completely ignoring the situation, sitting at the bar conversing with Mira. He sighed in relief. That meant he didn't want Laxus right? Laxus gaped at the boy who had completely ignored him and his 'attractive' mating smell. Though he had to admit the smell the young submissive gave off was amazing. Something every dominant would want and there would definitely be more competition for the younger boy's heart.

-some time later-

 **Gray POV -**

I watched Natsu talk with Gajeel and Lily at the table across from mine with Erza. She was babbling on and on about Lucy and cursing at Loke. I didn't realize she swung that way too. I sighed at I watched every muscle in his slim slightly feminine face and move as he explained. A while ago I'd heard Gajeel giving him an earful about Laxus. He wasn't fond of him either and "didn't want his baby brother mating with such a dick" as he said before.

Natsu made some large movements with his arms, and Gajeel laughed out something I couldn't quite hear. Natsu turned beat red, and he covered his face with his hands cutely. Gajeels eyes traveled to me for a split second then back to his brother. From what I could tell he told Natsu I was looking at him cause the pinkette swerved in his seat looked at me then back at Gajeel. The guilds roaring and constant yelling blokes out anything else, then I saw Natsu waking over to me. Erza had gone over to Mira frantically asking her questions concerning her mixed emotions between a certain blue haired male and blond haired girl.  
I looked up to see Natsu blushing and stuttering out words I couldn't understand. Wordlessly I took his hand and pulled him outside, I glanced back at Gajeel who wore an approving smile and gave me a nod.

"Gajeel t-told me you wanted to talk...so um.." he trailed off biting his lip making him look beautifully innocent.

I nodded. "Yeah I wanted to ask you some things... D-do you have someone you want to be your mate..?" Shit I stuttered. he hesitated but after a moment nodded. "May I ask who...?" His eyes widened at my question. He was frantically trying to think of a way to change the subject then a spark went off in his eyes.

"Why?" he was serious. His emerald eyes had hints of worry and embarrassment. A pink blush dusted my cheeks and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"B-because," I took a breath. "Because I-"

"NATSU-CHAN!" A voice interrupted me and I cursed under my breath. Just when I'd gathered myself too...

A blonde flash zoomed by and Natsu was tackled to the ground. He coughed slightly. "S-sting, can't breathe..." I heard another voice sigh from behind me. There stood Rogue literally facepalming at Sting. We pulled him off my suffocating pinkette and helped him catch his breathe. Sting burst through the doors to the guild and began shouting.

"GAJEEL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" We heard a grunt and Gajeel came out looking pissed.

"WHAT?!" Sting looked at me then dragged Gajeel around the back. While I tended to the coughing pinkette.

 **Sting POV-**

I can't believe Gajeel is letting the ice freak mate with our baby brother! All they ever do is fight, hell all we do is fight.

"You approve of him?!" I asked astounded. He let out a gruff chuckle.

"Yeah, you know the squirt has been in love with him since they were kids. Yeah they fight but do you ever notice how much they care about each other? Hell the squirt is the only one who doesn't see that his love is requited." I sighed. He had a point, Natus practically drools over him, and ice boy always flirts. Natsu just doesn't see it.

"Fine Gajeel, but he has to prove himself. I don't want their relationship to be abusive." I grunted walking back to the front of the guild. As we rounded the corner we saw Natsu and Ice boy sitting on the bench talking, it seemed like hit happened a while ago by the looks of it.

"I told you I wouldn't do it again, okay? You know I don't break my promises Natsu..."

"You scared me Gray, I thought I would lose my best friend...but I'm glad we got to talk about this, it's been bugging me since it happened and I didn't know how to bring it up." Natsu smiled at Gray.

"Then let make it up to you. Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night." Gray smiled down at my baby brother, hope in his eyes.

"L-like a d-d-date?!" Natsu stuttered his face red. Gray nodded.

"What do you say?" He whispered down in his ear.

Natsu covered his face with his scarf and nodded slowly. Gray pecked his cheek and walked off.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, dress nicely." Gray called back. I saw Gajeel smile at Natsu who was now wearing a huge grin and was giggling. Faintly I heard a yell from two streets over.

 _"YES!"_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Last time-**_

 _"L-like a d-d-date?!" Natsu stuttered his face red. Gray nodded._

 _"What do you say?" He whispered down in his ear._

 _Natsu covered his face with his scarf and nodded slowly. Gray pecked his cheek and walked off._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow then, dress nicely." Gray called back. I saw Gajeel smile at Natsu who was now wearing a huge grin and was giggling. Faintly I heard a yell from two streets over._

 _"YES!"_

 **Now-**

 **Natsu POV**

Oh kami, Gray asked me out on a date! Yay! That means he wants me forever...right? I mean will stay right? I pushed all of the negativity from my head and smiled before another thought popped into my head. WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? I struggled to think of any decent clothes I owned. I could think of none. I ran into the guild looking for the girls. To my happiness they are all at a table talking. I ran up to them blushed and frantic as they noticed. "What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Umm, I need you guys help with something..." I trailed off

"With what?" Levy asked me, tilting her head. I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you." Erza said.

"I said I need help picking out clothes for my date!" I said quickly. The girls smirked.

"With who?" They all asked giggling.

"Gray..."

They all started screaming and laughing. 'Finally!' 'I knew it!' Was all I could hear. "Will you help me?" I said pathetically.

"YES!"

 __The next day-_

I stood in front of the mirror looking at the clothes I was wearing. I currently had a slightly over sized red t shirt with some nice black jeans and black  
Converse. I had a black wrist band and to top it off my scarf around my neck. I never wore clothes like this but I kind of liked it. I heard knocks on my door, and I quickly fixed my hair before running down to answer it.

I opened the door to find Gray standing there with a red button up shirt, some black pants, nice shoes, and his cross necklace. He was holding flowers out to me smiling, my face was red. "You look wonderful." He whispered in my ear I blushed and muttered out a 'thanks.' He took my hand and pulled me out of my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

He smiled. "You'll see." I smiled too, and soon We arrived at a nice restaurant. He looked at the hostess. "Reservations under Fullbuster." The brunette girl nodded and brought us to a segregated section of the building. There were roses in a case in the center of the small table for two along with two pillar candles. The lights in the room were dimmed and it was very romantic. Gray pulled out my chair, earning a blush from me and I say in the cushioned seat.

"Gray, this place is amazing. You didn't have to take me here..." I trailed off. This place must be expensive and our last job didn't pay much...

"I wanted this to be perfect for you. You've never been on a date right?" I shook my head.

"Your server will be with you shortly." the hostess said then walked out of the room smiling.  
Some nice romantic music began playing and I blushed.

"I never knew you could be so romantic, Gray." I said my face red from embarrassment.

"Only for you Natsu." He said gently.

 **Gray POV**

Natsu glowed in the candle light. He looked so beautiful. The flawless tanned skin on his neck slightly exposed by the dip in his v neck shirt. His neck was practically begging me to mark it and I planned to. I planned to make him mine. There was one week left before Natsu goes into heat. Now I needed to make him fall for me. I'd planned for everything for tonight to be flawless, and romantic. I wanted to show him how much I love him.

I looked up at Natsu, he was blushing when the hostess turned on the music. I kissed his cheek. "Cute." his blush darkened and I chuckled. The server came in shortly after the hostess left. He had glasses sitting on his nose, and green hair, with neatly kept nails. I couldn't tell if he used magic or not. (ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT AND WHAT ANIME THEYRE FROM GETS A SHOUT OUT)

"Hello I will be your server tonight, what can I get you to drink this evening?" He spoke politely looking at Natsu.

"I'll have water." He said smiling at the green haired male. He turned to me, putting on the fakery smile ever.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have an iced tea, no lemon." He nodded and left the small room, eyeing Natsu on his way out with a hand to his nose. I growled. Natsu was MINE.

Soon he came out with our drinks, and asked our orders. Once again flirting with Natsu and practically glaring at me.

The food came and Natsu ate surprisingly slowly. We finished and left, of course I payed. Then I took Natsu to an ice cream parlor, where we, upon his request, shared a vanilla milkshake. (ANOTHER REFERENCE TO THAT ANIME) I held Natsu's hand on the walk back to his house. He blushed the whole way.

"Thanks for tonight Gray. It was amazing." He pecked my cheek.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. he giggled and nodded his head.

"Good night Gray." he whispered.

"Goodnight Natsu." I said and pressed my lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise and soon closed as he leaned in as well. Our lips moved in sync before the need to breathe became too great. We broke apart panting, before I kissed him on the cheek and told him I'd pick him up at 4 tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 6

_**Previously-**_

 _"Good night Gray." he whispered._

 _"Goodnight Natsu." I said and pressed my lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise and soon closed as he leaned in as well. Our lips moved in sync before the need to breathe became too great. We broke apart panting, before I kissed him on the cheek and told him I'd pick him up at 4 tomorrow._

 **Now-**

 **Natsu POV(the kiss)**

"Goodnight Gray." I whispered into his ear. I was about to turn around to unlock my door but I was stopped when Gray leaned in close.

"Goodnight Natsu," he whispered back and pressed his cold lips to mine. His lips were soft, and tasted like mint, I wanted more. The shock washed off, and I found myself kissing back. I didn't really know what I was doing, but no tongue was involved. The kiss wasn't hot or lustful, it was just sweet. It was perfect. I had my perfect first kiss. Cheesy I know but true none the less. We pulled away and he gave me the details for our next date, and I went inside. I brought my hand to my lips and I blushed. Gray kissed me.

"Kyaa!" I fanboyed over it and Happy floated out of the bedroom.

"So Natsu, how was your daaaate~?" He asked giggling.

"It was...amazing," I breathed out.

"And did he give you a kiiiiiissssss?" He squealed. I could only nod as I rushed up to my room and slid down the door before going to bed. I could barely sleep. This was the best day ever!

 **Gray POV**

He kissed back! I was blushing the whole way home, he agreed to a second date too... YOSH! He's dating me now and no one else can have him... now for the perfect way to ask him to be my boyfriend, or is it mate? Or both? I don't know... I laid in my bed smiling at the ceiling, that little 'kyaa' was cute too, and loud. Eventually my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep, my smile never faltering.

 _~The Next Day~_

I entered the guild still smiling, I just couldn't bring myself to stop. I didn't plan on staying, I only needed to ask the girls somethings. Lucky for me they were all sitting at one table. Unfortunately Juvia was also there, and within seconds she was attached to my arm. "Gray-sama~" she seemed to screech like a banshee.

"Let go." I said coldly. I was with Natsu now, I had no time for shenanigans. She squeezed and let go. at the round table sat Levy, Lucy, Erza, Cana, and surprisingly Mira and Lisanna. They started giggling and smirking as they saw me approach them. I sighed. "I need help..." I mumbled.

"With what?" Lucy said still giggling.

"How do you ask someone out?"

 **Natsu POV**

When I went shopping with the girls we had bought a few different outfits in the case that I went out on more than one date. I picked out my outfit for later today. I picked a black tank with red plaid button up that I left open, some black skinny jeans, and sneakers with a black beanie that Wendy said would look cute on me. I laid the clothes on then bed and went for the shower Turning the hot water all the way up. I closed my eyes and fell into bliss as the searing water hit my skin, no it didn't hurt, if fire didn't burn me why would this?

 **Gray POV**

I had a navy tee shirt on with grey-black jeans. After fixing my hair in the mirror I left, sticking the small box in my pocket, a single red rose in my hand. my hands were shaking and sweaty. I had never been so anxious. I saw his house in the distance and quickened my pace, smiling. I finally reached the door of Natsu's small cottage. I raised a fist and knocked on the door then waited for Natsu to answer. He didn't answer the door. I knocked again, then pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything, if anyone was even inside. The was a very faint sound I couldn't make out. I reached for the knob, the door opened, it wasn't locked. I went through Natsu's messy house looking for anything I opened a door in the hall where the sounds had been coming from, it sounded like sobbing. I opened the door to see Happy crying softly clutching Natsu's scarf. His clothes had been laid out on the bed but his usual outfit no where to be seen. "Happy? What happened? Where's Natsu?" I asked him slowly, my voice was shaking a bit. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I was scared.

 **Natsu POV**

I woke up to darkness, a major headache and the smell of sulfur. I sat up, I was laying on a bed. I had no restraints, but upon looking at the door, I knew it was locked electrically and one wrong move could trap me in here for good. I heard machines working outside of the room and with a final beep the door opened. I could see the silhouette of a man with tall spiked hair, he seemed to be wearing a jacket of sorts with a high collar. His scent was familiar but I couldn't identify it. My head was pounding, and I passed out.

 **Gray POV**

"He took him!" Happy sobbed out.

"Who did Happy? Who took Natsu?" I choked out. Happy took a few deep breathes trying to calm down. He sighed.

"It was..."


	9. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

 _I woke up to darkness, a major headache and the smell of sulfur. I sat up, I was laying on a bed. I had no restraints, but upon looking at the door, I knew it was locked electrically and one wrong move could trap me in here for good. I heard machines working outside of the room and with a final beep the door opened. I could see the silhouette of a man with tall spiked hair, he seemed to be wearing a jacket of sorts with a high collar. His scent was familiar but I couldn't identify it. My head was pounding, and I passed out._

 ** _Gray POV_**

 _"He took him!" Happy sobbed out._

 _"Who did Happy? Who took Natsu?" I choked out. Happy took a few deep breathes trying to calm down. He sighed._

 _"It was..."_

 **Now**

 **Gajeel POV**

The guild was unusually weird today. It's always weird but, I don't think it's normal for your guild mates to be throwing themselves at each other while confessing their undying love. That dick bag Laxus was hiving moved the fairy with the long green hair, who was giggly blushy...eww.(A/N:I love Fraxus, this is Gajeel) Loke was flirting with Lucy who was rejecting him with a red face, while Erza was trying to get her alone with her. I think just about everyone is being affected and with 6 days left until a week of heat for the subs...jeez chaos...Even Lily and Happy we're fighting over Carla... Suddenly the guild doors burst open, and I was seemingly the only one who noticed. Gray was there with Happy but Natsu wasn't with them. The two ran up to me, Gray was panting trying to catch his breath.

"N-Natsu...huff huff... is gone..."

My eyes widened. "What the hell do you mean he's gone?!" I yelled.

"He was...taken." his voice cracked at the end.

I was furious. " I gave you permission because I thought you could protect him!" I yelled, glaring.

"I CAN! He was taken this morning... the last time I saw him was last night when I walked him home...everything went well we were supposed to go out again today...but when I got there he was gone." he said, my eyes softened.

"We'll find him. Let's go get Sting and Rogue." he nodded but he still looked sad, guilt in his eyes. We ran looking for Sabertooth.

 **Gray POV**

Sting was not happy with me, as if I didn't feel guilty enough. I know I didn't have control over the situation and there's nothing I could've done but I can't help but feel responsible. I couldn't help but feel like I don't deserve to be with him. I could still feel Sting's glare in the back of my head, I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Listen Sting, I know you're mad at me, and blaming me. I'm mad at myself too, I don't deserve him... I couldn't help but feel like there's something I could've done,even if it was as simple as making the time for the second date earlier...anything... But I couldn't do anything...i love him so much..." a tear fell, and I hoped I had convinced Sting how much I love Natsu. Sting smiled his glare eased. Gajeel smirked at Sting, and we continued following the three Dragon slayers sense of smell. I looked over to Rogue who was giving Sting an approving look. First we went to Natsu's house in hopes of finding something that could lead to where he is. The smell of the room was driving me crazy, and with mating season so close, along with Natsu's heat... I could only hope we find him in time...

 **Natsu POV**

My hands were shackled to the bed I was laying on, my vest was gone exposing my torso. My captor once again entered the room, a mask over his face that covered my view of his nose and eyes. He wore a smirk on his face and let out a laugh that sent chills down my spine. He slid his hands down my sides and I squirmed, I don't want this man touching me. he slowly began to lean down until his face was inches from mine, he smiled maniacally before closing the distance, I thrashed beneath him. He licked my lip, but I didn't let him in until he decided to bite my lip and lower his hands that had been resting on my hips. His tongue snaked into my mouth and I resisted the urge to bite it, I don't know what he's capable of...

He finally broke the kiss and I gasped for air, however his lips reattached to my neck where he bit and sucked on my the flesh. When he once again removed his mouth I felt it ache and I felt tears brim my eyes. He marked me. I wanted to cry. Would Gray still want me? Would he put a new mark? Would he save me?

The man kissed the tears away then left the room. I felt disgusting, he only kissed me and roamed with his hands but I didn't like it. It wasn't Gray. I only want Gray. Silently I cried on the bed.

Gray, please hurry.

 **Gray POV**

I began to feel a pull to the abandoned area we were approaching, my head began to hurt as voiced I couldn't decipher filled it. "Gray!" My eyes widened. Natsu. We continued in the direction of the pulling, which Sting and Gajeel felt too although they couldn't seem to figure out why I could because I hadn't marked him not had I completed the ceremony. As we got closer to the building we noticed A huge snake blocking the way. The purple serpent immediately moved to reveal the man we saw during our job. his mating scent was strong, and it had a mix of Natsu's and his own.

"What the hell did you do to him, Cobra!?" I yelled to him. Gajeel and Sting looked at me and I sent them a look that hopefully told them I'd explain later. I glared at the Poison dragon slayer."Well?" He merely laughed. Before walking back into the building, the snake standing to defend the entrance. This guy was pissing me off. I growled taking a fighting stance. "Ice make: Prison!" I yelled as I encaged the purple snake and made my way into the building.

I walked down the dark hallway where there were two doors, one with an electronic lock the other left ajar. I went into the room with the unlocked door looking for some kind of code or key to get into the other room. The room was dark with a single bulb, though most of the light came from the many lacramas that showed views of another room at many different angles. Inside the room shown on the lacrama was a king sized bed with a small figure curled up in the center. I could vaguely make out bits of pink, my eyes widened in realization. I searched the room for a way to open the door to the room but found nothing. I left the supposed 'security office' and headed towards the next room seeing no way to open it safely to both me and Natsu I decided it best to blow it off. On the lacrama the bed he was laying on was in the far corner of a large otherwise empty room. "Ice Make: Cannon" I created the ice cannon and aimed it at the large door, I put all my strength into the shot. **BOOM!**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Last Time-**_

 _I walked down the dark hallway where there were two doors, one with an electronic lock the other left ajar. I went into the room with the unlocked door looking for some kind of code or key to get into the other room. The room was dark with a single bulb, though most of the light came from the many lacramas that showed views of another room at many different angles. Inside the room shown on the lacrama was a king sized bed with a small figure curled up in the center. I could vaguely make out bits of pink, my eyes widened in realization. I searched the room for a way to open the door to the room but found nothing. I left the supposed 'security office' and headed towards the next room seeing no way to open it safely to both me and Natsu I decided it best to blow it off. On the lacrama the bed he was laying on was in the far corner of a large otherwise empty room. "Ice Make: Cannon" I created the ice cannon and aimed it at the large door, I put all my strength into the shot. **BOOM!**_

 **Now-**

 **NATSU POV**

 **Boom!**

Pieces of metal from the door and the wall surrounding it went everywhere dust clouded my vision and entered my lungs, thus ensuing a coughing fit. I saw a figure walking towards the bed I was shackled to, but I could not clearly make out a face. I felt a coolness on my wrists and ankles and then freedom from my chains. My vision was blurred, and my eyelids heavy, the last I knew before entering a blissful sleep was feeling safe in someone's arms as I was carried away from my hell.

 **Gray POV**

 **Boom!**

I watched as pieces of the door flew into the room as dust prevented me from finding my way through the room. The sound of coughing guided me to the bed where my pinkette was shackled to the bed, using my ice magic I chilled the cuffs until they broke, freeing Natsu's hands and feet. His eyes began to drift closed as I went to pick him up and carry him away. He snuggled into my bare...WAIT! Where did my shirt go?! What ever - he snuggled into my chest, and groaned softly. When I got outside his brothers had just caught up to me, and had just managed to reach the building. I pressed a kiss to Natsu's temple as I handed his small body to Gajeel, who looked down at him smiling, Sting looked to me and smiled gratefully. I returned it as we made our way to the guild to make sure he wasn't injured. As we checked him over something caught my eye, a red mark on the nape of his neck. I was seething with rage, and concern. Could I still have Natsu? I pointed it out to Gajeel who shook his head in disappointment. "That bastard... Gray you have to re-mark him. He thinks you don't want him anymore, we may lose him..."

As much as I would love to not only mark, but claim Natsu; how do I know he actually wants me too? We've only had one date...Is it too fast? I contemplated by his side in to hospital bed. Was it worth the risk of him hating me? What if he doesn't know yet? Every question had the same answer. I don't know... Like a mantra... I don't know, I don't know, I don't know...

 **Natsu POV-**

I heard voiced around me, Gajeel...Sting...Gray...

"That bastard...Gray, you have to re-mark him," the rest was too muffled. Gajeel sounded like he was close to tears, and I could hear sting sobbing before being dragged out of the room. I wasn't sure if I was alone, but I began to question everything

Will Gray still want me? Even though I'm marked? Will he re-mark me? Did he want me to begin with? Was it all a joke? Does he hate me now? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW...

My body is heavy, I can't move my arms, legs, fingers. I can't even muster the strength to Open my eyes. I could sense magic energy emulating from the far corner of the room, I could feel their eyes burning into my own, even closed. It got closer, and began to speak in a smooth, deep voice. A voice I recognized as Gray's.

"I don't know if you can hear me...I hope you can..." He said in almost a whisper. "Natsu, I've been in love with you ever since I could remember. Your beautiful, yet adorable smile, your messy pink hair... Even your tendency to keep people at a distance, I know you better than you think. You make people think they know you, and maybe they do, but they don't understand you...Not like I can..."

I listened to every word, and everything he'd said was true. Since Igneel left I'd always done the best I could to get close to people... but not attach myself, nor let them get attached to me... But Gray's always been different, maybe that's why I love him so much...

"I know you sometimes feel like you're completely alone...That you dream of back when you had your father, then wake up to the reality of not having a family...I'm the same. I dream that Ur and my parents are still alive, that the Deliora attack never happened, but even though I'm upset that they're gone...I don't completely wish it didn't happen...I wouldn't have ever met you if it weren't for that demon..." I practically heard the fragment of a smile he was currently wearing. "I just want you to know that... Regardless of what Cobra did, I'm not going to give up on you... Not when I've dreamed of having you in my arms since the day I met you..."

I was practically crying in my mindscape at his words...No one has ever been so...Loving and determined. My doubts were wiped away and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up, I could only hope he saw it...I felt his hand gently grab mine, and chilly lips press to my knuckles. I gathered the last of my strength to squeeze his hand, he squeezed mine back...

"Do you remember our first mission as a team, with Erza and Lucy? How we needed to get rid of the lullaby flute, and destroying the demon... Remember how we had to go look for Erigor, we were arguing and decided to split up," I was wondering where he was going with this..." You heard me mumble something before I ran off saying, I believe my exact words were 'Nothing, later loser!' well clear as day I remember whispering, praying even, that you'd be okay. I said...'Don't die on me...' and you being all innocent didn't hear, or didn't understand..." If I could open my eyes they'd be the size of softballs... "Kind of ironic huh? I almost killed myself twice...and you saved me. You didn't care if you died in the process, you refused to let me die, and I wonder sometimes why... I mean I've never really been nice to you. Mainly because when I was younger I was scared to death of my feelings, it was always a man and a woman together... and you're a boy..." His voice was straining, and I heard him sniffle quietly, attempting to hold back tears. "I never expected you to say yes when I asked you out... so why? Why did you save me? Why did you even agree to go out with me, when there are people much stronger, people that could protect you better..."

 **Gray POV-**

I finally finished my speech to a sleeping pinkette. His magic energy replenishing after being cut off, the drugs pumping out of his system. His small hand once again squeezed mine, just as I was about to leave. "Because I love you..." I looked to see his emerald eyes had opened and he gave me a small smile. "You're the first friend I'd ever made that was human, even if we were always fighting I'd always thought it was better than having no one." He whispered, a single tear falling. "Don't think I don't know about you following me around when I went on missions either. I knew you actually cared, and it made you different. I always felt like a nuisance, but with you it was different. I let myself close to you, and gave you every ounce of trust. I never really understood my feelings, but Gajeel kinda helped me out with that..."

"You needed Gajeel's help figuring out your feelings?" I grinned. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. I drew his smaller body into my chest, pulling him into a tight embrace where we sat in a comfortable silence.

"I love you, so damn much..." I whispered in his hair, the pink strands tickling my nose.

"I love you too." Came the muffled reply from my chest, and I smiled pulling his head up so he would be looking at me. I smirked placing my lips to his in a sweet kiss, he kissed back with the lovely taste of strawberry(did I ever mention Natsu's taste? I don't remember...). I trailed down his jawline, down his neck leaving a path of butterfly kisses as I made my way down to his neck. I inhaled his intoxicating scent before pressing my lips to the nape of his neck. "Ah!" Natsu moaned as I nibbled and sucked on the flesh until I was happy with the large purpley- red mark resembling a snow flake on his neck. I pulled away, to see the snake bites on the opposite side fading away.


	11. Chapter 9

**WARNING THERE BE SMUTTY STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! NO BUTSECKS THOUGH!**

 **Last Time-**

 _I finally finished my speech to a sleeping pinkette. His magic energy replenishing after being cut off, the drugs pumping out of his system. His small hand once again squeezed mine, just as I was about to leave. "Because I love you..." I looked to see his emerald eyes had opened and he gave me a small smile. "You're the first friend I'd ever made that was human, even if we were always fighting I'd always thought it was better than having no one." He whispered, a single tear falling. "Don't think I don't know about you following me around when I went on missions either. I knew you actually cared, and it made you different. I always felt like a nuisance, but with you it was different. I let myself close to you, and gave you every ounce of trust. I never really understood my feelings, but Gajeel kinda helped me out with that..."_

 _"You needed Gajeel's help figuring out your feelings?" I grinned. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. I drew his smaller body into my chest, pulling him into a tight embrace where we sat in a comfortable silence._

 _"I love you, so damn much..." I whispered in his hair, the pink strands tickling my nose._

 _"I love you too." Came the muffled reply from my chest, and I smiled pulling his head up so he would be looking at me. I smirked placing my lips to his in a sweet kiss, he kissed back with the lovely taste of strawberry. I trailed down his jawline, down his neck leaving a path of butterfly kisses as I made my way down to his neck. I inhaled his intoxicating scent before pressing my lips to the nape of his neck. "Ah!" Natsu moaned as I nibbled and sucked on the flesh until I was happy with the large purpley- red mark resembling a snow flake on his neck. I pulled away, to see the snake bites on the opposite side fading away._

 **Now- Mating Season Day 1-**

 **Natsu POV-**

My everywhere is burning, my body feels like it's on fire...but different than normally, it's uncomfortable. The mark is where it's the worst, and I haven't seen Gray in two days. Normally the dominant would tend to the mark(via licking and caressing)until they agree to mate. Now my body is aching for his touch, and he's not here. I groaned. During the mating season the dominant only has that one week to get their submissive pregnant, that's the only time males (subs) produce eggs. Human women still follow their cycles, but males follow the same cycle the dragons go through.

"M-more! Harder! S-sting~" I could hear Rogue from the next room. I blushed, it's only the first day and they're already at it.

Did I mention that dragon copulation lasts the entire season? Once you start, the dominant's instincts tell them to stay inside their submissive entire season and they continue until the submissive is pregnant. Levy and Gajeel decided to wait a couple years because it normally ends in pregnancy, so I won't be scarred twice over. (In fact Gajeel had us tie him up and lock him in his house so he would stay away, we;re bringing him food every day, and Levy was locked in her dorm thing.) However, the submissive doesn't always get pregnant, most times the first heat doesn't end in pregnancy.

I traced over the mark Gray left on my neck and moaned slightly. It's so sensitive right now... "Mmph...Gray~"

Gray...

Gray...

 **Gray POV-**

Cold water pelted me in the shower, but my boner wouldn't go down. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. I just got back from a mission, only to be hit with the mating season. My dick was burning. and no amount of masturbation would keep my erection down. My movements sped up. I was panting.

All I could think about was Natsu; his pink lips, his feminine figure, those green eyes... He had an inhuman beauty to him... Like an Incubus... I was completely enticed. I loved everything about him, how he fights for what he believes in, how on the inside he's so small and fragile... He's always the hero, and no one seems to see that sometimes he's the one in need of saving. He's adorable, and funny, and the first real friend I made at Fairy Tail. Our brawls were even special to me. He was looking at me, his attention was on me, I was his only focus, and even if Natsu never shared my feelings I'd be fine as long as we still had that.

Now all I could think about was that he was mine, how much I wanted him right now, and what I would've done if I'd let him slip through my fingers again.

My muscles tensed as I came, moaning out his name.

"Natsu~"

His name rolled of my tongue so naturally...

Natsu...

Natsu...

Natsu...

Lucy POV (bet you didn't see that coming) - Day before mating season-

I had finally made my decision on who I wanted to be with. Loke and Erza both had been trying to court me for the entire two months... I had never been so unsure. Erza also had Jellal trying to court her, she seemed just as torn as I was... I decided to tell my answer after I knew that both would be able to be happy despite my own choice. Now that I knew it was time to tell.

"I pick..."


	12. Chapter 10

**WARNING SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT**

 _ **Last Time-**_

 _I had finally made my decision on who I wanted to be with. Loke and Erza both had been trying to court me for the entire two months... I had never been so unsure. Erza also had Jellal trying to court her, she seemed just as torn as I was... I decided to tell my answer after I knew that both would be able to be happy despite my own choice. Now that I knew it was time to tell._

 _"I pick..."_

 **NOW-**

 **Lucy POV-**

I walked up to Loke, a small smile on my face. I looked for Erza and our eyes connected and she too walked over along with Jellal. The three of them looked at me anxiously, Erza and Loke to know my decision and Jellal to hope it wasn't Erza. I took a deep breath. "Before I say anything I want to know...My choice won't change anything between us, right?(like she'll stay friends with Jellal if she picked Erza and she'll stay friends with Erza if she picks Loke)" I looked at them, any doubts in my mind vanished as they smiled and nodded at me.

"Of course. We would never let it ruin our friendship." Erza and Loke spoke at the same time, giving me small smiles.

"Good," I said sighing. "I pick-" I was cut off by Gray bursting through the doors to the guild. He ran over to me, albeit exasperatedly, asked if I knew where Natsu was. I sighed, annoyed. "Yes, he's at home going through his heat." He sweat dropped at me.

"I mean he's not there! " He yelled.

"He's fine, Gray. He called a while ago saying he was gonna do...something. So why don't you head home and if he doesn't call you... come back?" I told him, holding back a smirk. Natsu warned me this might happen, he was actually capable of using the brain that sits in his head. Who knew? I urged Gray to leave. He sighed and left the guild, his head hanging low. I smiled and the three people in front of me gave me questioning looks. "Don't worry~ Everything is fine~" I grinned evilly.

 **Natsu POV-**

I rushed through Gray's house looking for...something. A shirt, a hoodie, anything I could 'borrow' that smelt like him until my heat was gone. Just being in his house, where EVERYTHING smelt like him was driving me mad. It was intoxicating and sent dirty thoughts to my brain, which in turn sent blood somewhere else. I finally settled with taking his orange hoodie and a dark blue tee shirt. I was about to leave when I tripped on a stack of books, and fell on Gray's bed. When the smell hit my nose all rational though left my being. I rubbed myself on the covers trying to get my own scent on it as well, to make it smell like us. My cheeks grew warm and my hard-on burned, I wanted Gray to touch me so bad. I wanted to feel him inside me, his lips on my body, his cool breath on my neck... I touched the bulge through my clothes and moaned out Gray's name. I continued touching until I could no longer speak words.

" _Nyaa~ Mmph Ah~_ "

I was so distracted by Gray's strong scent that graced EVERYTHING I didn't sense him coming, nor did I hear the door to his bedroom opening. Before I knew what was happening there was a thump sound, and Gray was on the floor his nose bleeding profusely. He promptly stood up and crawled over me placing a kiss on the mate mark. I shivered at the action and he smirked down at me. His chilly lips found mine and we engaged in a heated lustful kiss, his hips grinding against mine. We both groaned into the kiss, tongues dancing in our mouths, I moaned out Gray's name against his lips. Another cocky smirk made it's way on Gray's lips. He ground himself harder against me, everything felt so good, so damn right. "AH~" I separated from the kiss, panting. His lips found their way to my jaw, and trailed down to my neck where me bit and sucked until he'd marked me again and again. He paused and tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Mate with me?" He whispered huskily in my ear, I could only groan in response. That's when I realized that Gray was already down to his boxers, his eyes clouded with lust. His hands worked to strip me down to just my own boxers and he looked me in the eyes. "You're sure?" I nodded rapidly and attached my lips to his once more, desperately clinging to his muscular body. He nipped and bit at my lips and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, I didn't bother fighting for dominance. His hands slipped down from my hips to my ass which he gave a light squeeze. We broke apart once more and he trailed his kissed down my chest. Each butterfly kiss sent electric jolts of pleasure through my body, and I couldn't hold in my moans of absolute bliss.

 **Lucy POV-**

As Gray left I sighed once more, facing the small group of mages (and a spirit) before me. I stepped forward towards Erza and watched as sadness entered the faces of both Loke and Jellal. I kissed Erza's cheek and whispered something in her ear before running to Loke and jumping in his arm. He looked at me in surprise, his golden eyes wide, Jellal was sporting a similar expression before turning to Erza and wrapping his arms around her waist an resting his chin on her armored shoulder. I smiled at them, and turned back to Loke, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

I knew I wouldn't regret my decision because we were all happy, and it's not like WE were dragons right? We don't mate for life like Natsu and Gajeel so what's the harm?

"What did she whisper to you?" I heard Jellal ask Erza as they walked away.

"She simply told me to be happy and make you happy as well." She smiled at him. My mind decided now would be the best time to remind me that BOTH of them were dominants in the world of dragons, and I stifled a laugh. Their relationship would certainly be an interesting one.


	13. Chapter 11

**WARNING SHITTY LEMON ALERT!**

 **No pov-(you guys voted for it so here it is)**

Gray led a trail of kisses down Natsu's torso, past his belly button. He trailed up once more to place a light feather kiss on HIS fire mage's nose before taking one of Natsu's nipples into his mouth; sucking and licking the hardened bud. Natsu couldn't contain his moans of pleasure as Gray moved to the other, teasing him with light pinches and twists. Gray slid a hand down Natsu's boxers teasing his already-hardened member as Gray marked his skin over and over. "Mmn Gray..."

With his teeth, Gray pulled down on Natsu's boxers, then tossed them aside. Gray was reaching towards the side table when Natsu stopped him. "L-let me do something f-for you..." He stuttered lightly before pulling down the last of Gray's clothing, his boxers, and taking his huge hardened member in his mouth. Gray let out a grunt, trying to be the sturdy dominant, he couldn't help but moan softly when Natsu's hot we tongue lapped at the tip of his member. His warm plump pink lips wrapped around his shaft, and emerald green eyes that starred, lust filled, into his deep blue ones. Quite erotic indeed. Natsu's head bobbed up and down Gray's thick shaft, lightly rubbing his teeth as he went down on Gray slowly. Gray shuddered and couldn't help but wonder where the smaller boy had learned to do that. The thought of someone 'teaching' him made Gray growl possessively. He pulled Natsu off of his member and pushed him into the bed. Gray went down to his mark, teasing it with his tongue and teeth making Natsu shudder.

"Mine." He growled out into the crook of Natsu's neck. Natsu nodded slowing becoming more impatient and more turned on.

"Yours.." He moaned.

Gray sat up, and reached over to the side table, grabbing a bottle. Natsu heard the cap come off and felt Gray tug his legs open. His face reddened as he looked at Gray. "This might hurt a little, okay?" Natsu nodded and gave Gray a small smile. He winced slightly when he felt Gray's finger enter him. Gray watched the small submissive 's face as he added a second and scissored his entrance, loosening him up. Gray moved his fingers and and out and eventually the small small whimpers became moans.

"Ah! Right there! H-hit there again!" Natsu cried out in pleasure.

"Found it..." Gray whispered to himself and continued to hit that little bundle of nerves over and over.

When Gray deemed Natsu prepared enough, he once again opened the bottle. Natsu felt the cold gel being rubbed over his stretched hole, Gray's other hand rubbing some on his hard cock. Gray lined himself up with Natsu's entrance. "Ready, Baby?" He whispered huskily into his submissive's ear, gently biting it's shell.

"Yes! I want you inside me.." Natsu was panting, and his face contorted into one of pain as Gray slowly pushed himself into the pinkette.

"God... You're so tight..." Gray panted as he awaited the okay to continue, which he got a couple moments later.

Gray began to pull himself out before slamming back into Natsu's hot insides. Natsu held onto Gray's shoulder as he was pounded into mercilessly; his nails digging into Gray's back earning a groan. Gray pulled away slightly and pulled Natsu's legs onto his shoulders. The change in the angle did something and Natsu let out another loud moan. "Right there!" He panted. "Keep fucking me like that..." Gray was happy to oblige, quickening his pace. Natsu gripped the sheets of the bed, thoroughly killing them, as gray continued to abuse his prostate. "Gray...mn I-I'm close! Ah!" He moaned out.

"Me too." Gray grunted. "Together..." He said taking Natsu's member in his hand, and began jerking him off. Natsu twitched and fidgeted in a moaning writhing mess beneath Gray. "You're so so tight baby.." Gray groaned, his hips jerking at an uncontrollable rate.

"G-gray!" Natsu screamed as he came across his stomach and Gray's chest. Gray grunted Natsu's name before he released his seed into Natsu. Completing the mating process. Gray pulled out and collapsed beside his mate, his breathing staggered and uneven. "I l-love you Gray.." His lover whispered.

"I love you too." He replied pulling the small boy into his chest. Natsu's face went red before he snuggled into Gray's neck, and drifted off to sleep.

Gray looked down at his sleeping face and smiled. _How did I get so lucky?_ He thought to himself before joining him in dreamland.

 __Time Skip__

 **Natsu pov-**

I woke up in Gray's strong arms. The way we were sitting reminded me of an animal protecting its pregnant mate. ㈸1㈸5! WE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION! Shit!

I heard groaning beside me and saw Gray open his deep blue eyes. He smiled at me with love in his eyes, and I beamed at him. He kissed my forehead before scooping me up and carrying me into the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet and wordlessly turned on the tap filling the tub with warm water. "Hey Gray?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for last night, it was amazing." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was.."

He bent down and kissed my lips, and I immediately kissed him back. When we separated, after who knows how long we were kissing, I was once again scooped up and placed in Gray's lap in the water. He helped me wash my body and get the...um... Stuff out of my ass... After we go out to dry off I sat down on the edge of the tub. Then I felt the need to tell him that I could be pregnant.

"Hey, Gray...?"

"Hmm?"

"You know there is a chance I could be pregnant right?"

Gray sighed. "Yeah I know, do you want to have a baby now?

"If you think we're ready... Then I don't care."

Gray smiled. "I hope you're pregnant." He said and knelt down to kiss my stomach. I blushed. "Can you walk?" He chuckled.

I tried to stand but my legs gave out, and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I squeaked and he caught me before I fell. "I guess not," he chuckled. "We should call your ... Brothers... And tell them that we are now mated... Don't you think?" He asked.

"You sure you want them over here? They're in a rut right now.. The only reason my heat is over after mating once is because this is my first heat..." He nodded.

"Then we'll tell them at the end of the week... For now," he purred. "Let's see if we can get you pregnant..." He kissed me hard, with love and passion carrying me back to the bedroom... "Let's have some fun, baby..."

 _This is going to be a long week!_


	14. Chapter 12

-Short chapter sorry- 

_**Previously~**_

 _I tried to stand but my legs gave out, and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I squeaked and he caught me before I fell. "I guess not," he chuckled. "We should call your ... Brothers... And tell them that we are now mated... Don't you think?" He asked._

 _"You sure you want them over here? They're in a rut right now.. The only reason my heat is over after mating once is because this is my first heat..." He nodded._

 _"Then we'll tell them at the end of the week... For now," he purred. "Let's see if we can get you pregnant..." He kissed me hard, with love and passion carrying me back to the bedroom... "Let's have some fun, baby..."_

 _This is going to be a long week!_

 **Now~**

 **Gray's pov**

The week went by way to slow, for me anyway, and now Natsu is laying down because I am the cause of his back pain. I made us breakfast, which we ate in bed, and we cuddled most of the day, watching movies and 'being a cute couple' as Natsu says.

Tomorrow Sting and Gajeel will be out of their rut, which means we get to tell them I took away their baby brothers innocence... I'm screwed. I just hope everything turns out okay.

 **Natsu's pov**

Aside from being in pain, which I'm making Gray sooth with his ice magic ㈳3, today's been nice. For the last day we've just done nice non-sexual couple things. Gray's been a nice caring boyfriend and mate, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.(yes him phone, not egg ㈵1).

The next day...

I woke up encased in Gray's arms, when I went to get up they tightened around my waist. "We have to talk to Sting and Gajeel today~"

Gray groaned and went to change, throwing my vest and pants over to me. We quickly got dressed, surprisingly without much groping, and went off to the guild.

Gajeel was sitting with Levy on his lap at the bar conversing with Mira, and surprisingly Sting was sitting with Rogue talking to Lucy who was on Loke's lap.

We first approached Gajeel, who according to Gray, was more accepting of him being my mate/dominant. I tapped his shoulder, giggling, and he turned to face us. Levy smiled and jumped on me asking if I lost my innocence and what not while Gray spoke with my brother.

 **Gray pov**

I rubbed the back back of my head, while Gajeel sent a glare that could kill through my skull. "You better not hurt him, Fullbuster." He grunted, grabbing Levy off my boyfriend and walking away. He turned around as he was about to leave the guild. "And he better not be pregnant." He growled and left. I swear dropped and shivered. Shit.

Next was Sting who, much like Levy, shot out of his seat and glomped the Natsu into the floor. Rogue acted as the big brother while Sting was distracted. "He's gonna kill you later." He said bluntly.

"I know." I said, hanging my head down in despair.

"Is he pregnant?" He asked turning his head to Sting and Natsu.

"Probably."

"You're gonna die."

"I know."

Suddenly the doors flew open and there stood Lyon and Juvia. Juvia ran towards me with an angry look. "Gray-sama! Why do you want Natsu-san over Juvia. Juvia loved you more, Juvia has loved you longer." She screamed at me tears running down her cheeks.

"That doesn't matter Juvia, I've loved Natsu since we were kids. I just can't see you that way... Sorry..."

"Of course it doesn't matter now, Juvia has Lyon-sama. Juvia doesn't need Fairy Tail anymore." She said showing her thigh, that now had a mermaid instead of the fairy tail mark.

I looked down at Natsu, he was looking at me with shock. I smiled at him and helped him up off the floor, holding him to my chest.

"That could've gone better..." He laughed awkwardly.

"Yep."

"Oh, and Sting is gonna kill you."

I sighed. "Yup."

This is going to be a long adjustment period.

 _Damn overprotective brothers._


	15. Chapter 13

_**Another short chapter, sorry**_

 _ **Previously~**_

 _"Oh, and Sting is gonna kill you."_

 _I sighed. "Yup."_

 _This is going to be a long adjustment period._

 _Damn overprotective brothers._

 **Now~ 3 weeks later~**

 **Natsu pov**

I woke up feeling nauseous again. I scrambled to the bathroom, waking up Gray in the process. He rubbed my back while I emptied my stomach into the toilet.

"Natsu I think it's time we went to see Porlyー"

"NO!" I was not going to see her, no way.

"Natsu... What if something's wrong though... I don't want to lose you..." He looked down, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Fine..."

"Good!" He said smiling and kissed my cheek. We got dressed and went out, his hand griping mine to ensure I wouldn't run. =_="

 **Gajeel pov**

Levy has been feeling sick for about a week now. Now we were going to visit Porlyusica. Yay.

 **Sting pov**

Oh my glob! Rogue is (probably) pregnant! Yaay! I might be a father! Time to see the witch lady to make sure!

 **Gray pov**

As we approaches the little cottage where the healing woman lived we saw 4 other figures come out of the bushes. Gajeel, Levy, Sting, and Rogue all joined us. We just stared at each other before began Gajeel and Sting glared daggers into my soul.

"WHAT!? IS ITBSO WRONG FOR ME TO WANT TO START A FAMILY WITH THE ONE I LOVE?!" I yelled at them. Their eyes widened and Natsu blushed bright red. He hugged me and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head before walking into Porlyusica's cottage.

 **No pov**

Each of the submissive partners had their check ups and the three dominant a were sweating bullets.

 **Gajeel pov**

I don't know if I'm ready for this. Me? A father? I don't know if I can handle this... My father never prepared me for this...

 **Sting pov**

Omg omg omg omg! I might me a daddy! Rogue would make a great mommy... Would I be a good father... My father never got to truly teach me...

 **Gray pov**

Please let him be pregnant please let him be pregnant. I want to start a family with him... I know he wants a family too... After Igneel left...

 **No pov**

Porlyusica walked into the main 'waiting room' and looked at the three boys.

"Alright, here's the verdict brats," she started. Gajeel, Gray, and Sting looked up at her. "Blondie, the brat with the long hair is pregnant." Sting jumped from his seat cheering in celebration. "Porcupine, the otaku brat isn't pregnant, she has the stomach bug, sorry..." Gajeel sighed, slightly happy he had more time to prepare himself. "Fullbuster, Natsu is pregnant, congratulations brat." She smiled at Gray. She'd always thought of Natsu as a nephew or grandson, even if he was sometimes scared of her. She knew how lonely he'd been and was happy for him, that he's going to have a family of his own again.

Gray smiled and let out a small 'yes' before being tackled to the ground by a happy pinkette. "We're gonna have a family again." He whispered.

"Yes we are. But you are gonna need to stop missions for a while." he told the bouncing pinkette.

"I knoooow." He whined. Gray kissed his forehead.

Now...

 _How do we tell the guild?_ Gray and Sting thought at the same time.


	16. Chapter 14

**Still really short, sorry...**

 ** _Previously_**

 _How do we tell the guild? Gray and Sting thought at the same time._

 **Now~ (for the record I don't remember if I said what month it was so let's just say they waited about a month to tell the guild)**

 **No pov**

Natsu had officially hit 8 weeks and the pair had finally decided to do the one thing they dreaded... Telling the guild. No don't misunderstand, they love their guild mates to death but... They're not exactly the best role models for kids...

Even better than that, it was Christmas Eve, which meant the pinkette would be getting lots of gifts- from being spoiled by Gray and his brothers.

The pair sat on the bed at Gray's apartment; Natsu leaning on Gray's shoulder, one hand on his mostly flat stomach, and Gray had one hand on Natsu's knee.

"We should head to the guild." Natsu smiled up at his mate. Gray let out a groan, but nodded attaching their lips in a sweet kiss before they got up to put some actual clothes on. "Hey Gray! When we get there can I get some strawberries and chocolate sauce?" The pinkette asked, grinning. His cravings mostly involved chocolate and strawberry flavored foods, but he did crave some pretty odd things- like mayonnaise and strawberry poptarts...

"Sure, babe." Gray smiled down at the younger, who's face could rival Erza's hair. It didn't matter how many times he said it, Natsu always blushed when Gray used a pet name of any kind, said man couldn't help but find it cute.

 **Natsu Pov-**

To be entirely honest, I never expected Gray to have this much patience with me... I half expected him to get mad and start yelling because I was too emotional, or woke him up at 3 AM to get me some pickles... But he's been so sweet and nice and it makes me remember why I love him so much. I've been having the worst morning sickness too. Seriously. Waking up then immediately running to the toilet to puke your guts out, not to mention freak the fuck out of Gray, is not fun. Not to mention the fact that I'm basically emptying his wallet by eating like 3x normal...that's A LOT. But Gray encourages it, in fact when I don't want to eat a ton he goes all "You're eating for two now." and I end up eating everything.

But his face when I dipped my poptart in mayonnaise was priceless! He almost puked and was like "Ew! Babe, that's gross!" and I laughed and said "No it's not." He just gave me this horrified face and walked away. But he keeps up with my 'nasty' cravings so all is good.

The first time, he forgot I was pregnant due to having been woken up the night we found out, he was like "Go get it yourself." and that didn't have a happy ending for him. ^-^ I feel like this is worse for him and I'M carrying. Hehe...

Gray had finally gathered all his clothes, that I swear he had on before we left, and we headed out to finally announce our surprise to the guild. I was wearing one of Gray's hoodies and shorts, because despite it being December it was 60 degrees (F), but I needed to hide the small bump that was beginning to show. Barely. But that's Gray's excuse. I think he is either really possessive or just wants to stare at me in a hoodie that almost goes to my knees.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We hadn't been here since my heat started and everyone was probably worried, poor Gajeel was both relieved and upset that Levy-chan wasn't pregnant and both him and Sting were on Gray's tail for a good three weeks, until I finally got them to stop stalking him to make sure I was okay. Especially Sting, since Rogue is pregnant with his child, and he should be at home with him. But Sting still threw small pebbles and balls of paper at him when we agreed they could check up twice a week to ease their worries.

But Gajeel was okay over all, he understood, and said that they would try again in the spring.

We opened the doors to the guild and everyone cheered for us. My face, much like when we first announce that I was a submissive, was very very dark red. Gray pulled me to the upper floor and yelled to get everyone to quiet down to hear the announcement. The guild quickly shut up, probably expecting the announcement. "Okay so as you all, hopefully, know: Natsu and I hooked up last month..." He paused. "And during that month Natsu went into heat..." another pause. "Well... to cut to the chase..." Gray you're taking to long. I was beginning to get annoyed and Gajeel began to laugh because he could tell. "Well-" I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant, god damn it! We're having a baby!" I said. Gray laughed a bit, finally loosening up.

"Yeah, we're having a baby." He said

Our guildmates stood frozen for a moment before finally reacting.

It was about 50-50 split between those who said things like "EEEEEH?!"(The guys) and "REALLY?!"(The girls) and people who said things like "I knew it!", "You owe me 1000 jewel!", and "If it's a boy you owe me 15000 jewel!"

Erza finally spoke up from her spot on Jellal's lap. "Isn't that a wonderful Christmas gift for us all...?" it was a rhetorical and she was clearly happy, and I knew that, despite being...well Erza... she would be a very good mother.

Gray and I sweat dropped at all of the reactions, before a thought popped into my head; courtesy of Erza.

 _'Who should be it's godparents?'_


End file.
